Me Leve Para Fora
by Thaisinha
Summary: [SONG FIC]O confronto final entre Tiago e Lílian. Será que dessa vez ela cederá? Songfic com a música do Franz Ferdinand, Take Me Out.


Me Leve para Fora

Lílian estava sentada num canto da sala comunal olhando o jardim da escola. Faltava pouco agora, pouco para dizer adeus para tudo. Pouco menos de um mês e as aulas estariam acabadas. Ela seria uma bruxa formada e finalmente tiraria Tiago Potter de sua vida.

Finalmente estaria livre das investidas frustradas do garoto, das conseqüentes recusas, da paixão inexplicável que acabou desenvolvendo e da dificuldade de recusá-lo após a descoberta.

Ela se sentia solitária, com medo. Não sabia explicar a origem daquela paixão, mas lutava com todas suas forças para não se entregar a ela.

Achava estar sozinha na sala comunal quando ouviu a voz de Tiago:

-Você está sozinha aqui. Por quê?

-Eu não acho que isso lhe diga respeito, Potter. – ela respondeu grossa.

-Na verdade me diz. Eu posso acabar com a sua solidão e você sabe disso.

-Quem disse que eu estou solitária? – ela retrucou num tom de voz agressivo.

Ele não respondeu, balançou os ombros e calou-se. Ele estava esperando por ela, anos e anos, querendo tê-la ao seu lado, acabar com seus medos, fazê-la sentir-se diferente. Mas ela não descia suas barreiras, não lhe dava uma oportunidade de realizar o que somente imaginava.

E agora estavam a pouco tempo de deixar Hogwarts e o prazo que ele dera a si mesmo iria acabar. Ele havia proposto a si mesmo que se Lílian não lhe desse uma oportunidade até o último dia de aulas ele a esqueceria.

E agora aquele dia chegava e ele tinha certeza de que se partisse sem ela, ficaria destruído.

Toda a sua pose era apenas mentira. Ele a queria e era mentira afirmar que o fato de não tê-la não o frustrava.

Ele era apenas mais alguém que havia sido atingido pelo cupido e se apaixonado por ela. Era apenas um alvo.

"So if you're lonely

_You know I'm here waiting for you_

_I'm just a crosshair_

_I'm just a shot away from you_

_And if you leave here_

_You leave me broken, shattered, I lie_

_I'm just a crosshair_

_I'm just a shot, then we can die"_

Ele sabia que não deixaria Hogwarts com ela ao seu lado. Então por que continuava se iludindo? Aquilo era loucura. Havia se envolvido demais num sentimento não correspondido. Por que então não conseguia se livrar dele?

Sabia que não iria com ela... Sabia... Sabia... Sabia.

Então por que mentia para si mesmo achando que poderia tê-la?

Ele nem parecia mais o mesmo, o Tiago Potter de sempre. Ela o havia mudado tanto...

Se ele sabia por que não queria aceitar? Seria tudo aquilo efeito do amor? Ele pensou olhando mais uma vez à garota que encarava os jardins pela janela.

"_I know I won't be leaving here with you"_

Falou irritado para ela, ainda perdido em sua própria confusão, mas descontando sua frustração na causadora da mesma.

-Você não sabe, Lílian... Não sabe como eu gosto de você.

Aquelas palavras penetraram o que parecia ser o coração de pedra da garota, que se virou na direção dele e ficou encarando-o.

Não, ela não sabia. Aquilo era uma loucura, ela não queria saber. Por que se soubesse... Se soubesse ela cairia em tentação. Cairia nos braços de James Potter, e seria apenas mais uma das garotinhas dele. Permaneceu em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, até que a voz dele veio a ela novamente:

-Me dê uma chance, Lily. Uma só para que eu possa mostrar o que sinto.

-NÃO, Potter! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso? Quantas vezes mais? – e continuou, em pensamento, 'quantas vezes mais sabendo que a cada uma delas é mais difícil dizer?'.

-Então me tire daqui. Leve-me para fora do seu mundo! Faça-me esquecer que um dia te amei, por que eu não consigo mais viver desse jeito! – ele retrucou, em um tom altamente agressivo.

Lílian arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar, nada.

"_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't go_

_I say... take me out!"_

-É só isso que você sabe fazer? Balançar os ombros como se não soubesse mais nada? Onde foi parar a super inteligente Lílian Evans? Tem vezes que eu olho para você e vejo uma garota totalmente diferente!

Para Lílian aquilo foi um baque. Ele estava sendo cruel. Mas ela também podia ser.

-E eu nunca vi nada demais em você! Apenas um arrogante, egocêntrico, convencido, nada do que eu procuraria em um homem.

Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não pareceu se abalar. Manteve os olhos fixos no rosto dela, de uma forma de certo modo assustadora. Disse então, num fio de voz, claro e frio:

-Você não mostra o que é. Esconde-se atrás da imagem de boa moça, querendo parecer uma santa. Mas não é isso que você é! Não é fugindo de mim que você vai parecer mais ou menos perfeita aos olhos dos outros. Você não é perfeita, Lily. Mostre-se para mim, eu quero vê-la como você é. Com seus defeitos e qualidades. Seja real pelo menos uma vez na vida!

E dizendo aquilo, num movimento brusco ele tentou se aproximar dela, que num reflexo, moveu o corpo mais para trás dizendo:

-Não se aproxime de mim!

Tiago parou, apenas olhando para ela e o tempo pareceu parar junto. Cada segundo parecia uma hora, e cada uma dessas 'horas' pareciam anos.

Eram apenas os dois e o tempo, lento, lento, lento... Então, como se saído do estado de encantamento em que parecia se encontrar, Tiago gritou mais:

-Me leve para fora do seu maldito mundinho, se eu sou tudo isso que você diz. Sai de dentro do meu coração!

As palavras dele pareceram despertar Lílian, que moveu a cabeça para baixo, para esconder a lágrima solitária que atravessou sua face.

"_I say you don't show_

_Don't move, time is slow_

_I say... take me out!"_

Ergueu então o rosto encarando-o novamente. Aquilo também a estava matando. A cada palavra dele, ela queria conseguir acreditar e então finalmente, render-se a ele. Sem medo, sem preocupações, sem frustrações.

Mas ela não conseguia. Não assimilava que pudesse haver verdade nas palavras que ele dizia. Não conseguia assimilar que podia haver seriedade por trás do garoto que sempre lhe parecera uma criança mimada.

Aquilo a estava matando, ela chorava escondida, tentava inibir os pensamentos e as sensações que estivessem ligadas a ele. Tentava manter a pose, mas como ele mesmo dissera, e aquilo havia doído demais, ela não era real. Ela era uma imagem, um reflexo do que as pessoas queriam que ela fosse. E tudo aquilo começara quando ela descobriu que o amava, resolvendo lutar contra aquele sentimento.

Então, por que não morrer por fora? Ela sabia que se conseguisse se livrar dos pensamentos, se conseguisse se mover, pois parecia estar num transe, ela poderia morrer. Ela poderia por fim a vida.

Ela também queria sair. Sair dos pensamentos dele, da vida dele. Queria que ele parasse com aquilo.

Saída do transe, a voz, ainda embargada pela amargura das reflexões, tomou forma agressiva quando foi dirigida ao garoto:

-Eu também quero que você me leve para fora, Potter. Leve-me para fora dos seus malditos pensamentos. Leve-me pra fora de suas pretensões.

Tiago olhou para ela assustado, não esperava pelas palavras amargas que ela havia lhe dirigido.

"If I move this could die

_If I move this could die_

_I want you...to take me out!"_

-Não é tão fácil assim, Lílian. – ele falou grosso. – Eu me apaixonei por você! Você não consegue entender isso, não é? Que alguém possa amar você. Que alguém tenha se apaixonado por você. Mas eu posso explicar isso. Eu me apaixonei por você quando você era outra. Quando você era a Lílian Evans por que queria ser Lílian Evans, e não por que todos queriam que você fosse daquele jeito. Então, eu vou pedir, ou melhor eu vou implorar. Se você quer que eu te tire dos meus pensamentos, me dê uma chance para que eu possa acreditar que a pessoa que eu amei se perdeu. E daí, sim, eu estarei pronto para desistir do que você foi.

-Esqueça isso. Eu não vou te dar chance alguma! Eu prefiro que cada uma de suas palavras me fira com me feriria um golpe de espada do que abrir mão das minhas opiniões sobre você. Eu não vou ser só mais uma das suas garotinhas. Eu não vou ser assim!

-Você é teimosa. Não há palavra melhor para descrevê-la do que teimosa! Você diz que quer que eu te leve para fora do meu mundo, eu te digo o que eu preciso que você faça para que isso aconteça e você rejeita! Quer saber? Na minha opinião você não sabe o que quer! Você está confusa, perdida e não consegue admitir isso, pois vai contra a imagem de perfeição que você quer manter! Por que uma imagem vale mais que a possibilidade de amar para você, na _minha opinião_. E eu também não vou abrir mão dela.

"I say you don't know

_You say you don't go_

_I say... take me out!"_

Lílian estava furiosa. Por que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo? As palavras dele a estavam machucando, penetrando em sua mente e se gravando lá, como se para torturá-la pela eternidade.

Se ele queria tirá-la de seu mundo, por que não conseguira simplesmente se afastar? Por que eles precisavam se confrontar? Seria tão mais fácil se ele nunca tivesse se apaixonado por ela... Ela se levantou para ir embora, mas foi surpreendida pelo toque da mão dele em torno de seu pulso.

Aquele toque, que logo se tornou uma tentativa de segurá-la, a levou a loucura. Ela queria mais, iria perder o controle...

Então ele se aproximou dela e murmurou, bem próximo ao rosto dela:

-Eu não vou partir daqui com você. Pense. Você tem até o dia da partida para casa. E você sabe, com tudo o que anda acontecendo fora desses portões, aquele dia pode ser a última vez que nos veremos. Busque a Lílian que fez com que eu me apaixonasse, busque a pessoa por trás da imagem. E não busque para mim, busque para você. Para voltar a ser feliz.

"_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you"_

Aquelas palavras foram demais para ela. Ainda com ele segurando-a pelo pulso, Lílian deixou que as lágrimas tomassem forma, emoldurando seu rosto.

Tiago surpreendeu-se com o pranto silencioso, e sem pensar em nada, puxou-a na sua direção, abraçando-a com carinho. Sentiu que ela relaxava em seus braços e disse:

-Você sabe por que está assim, não sabe, Lílian?

Ela moveu a cabeça silenciosamente em concordância. Sabia por que estava assim.

-Então me diga o porquê. – ele falou com uma voz bem mais amigável agora. – Talvez possa ajudar.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras escaparam-lhe. Ela não conseguia admitir, apesar de tudo, ainda não conseguia admitir. Mentiu então, mas uma vez:

-Eu estou assim por que quero que você me leve para fora da sua vida. Você vai partir daqui sem mim e nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. E tudo vai mais fácil sem você para me atormentar.

"I say don't you know?

_You say you don't know_

_I say take me out"_

Tiago sentiu-se tomado por uma súbita raiva, e sem pensar em nada, livrou Lílian de seu abraço, empurrando-a com força para o sofá mais próximo.

Depois baixou a cabeça, em choque, ao perceber o que tinha feito. Esperou alguns segundos e voltou a observá-la. O brilho dos olhos dela mudara. O que antes parecia raiva, agora era surpresa, medo. Então ele soube que ela estava mentindo. Por que toda aquela dor? Ele não entendia.

Lílian piscou os olhos rapidamente. Aquela reação dele a atingira fundo. Ela queria morrer, morrer a ficar vendo-o em sua frente e não poder tocá-lo.

Ela estava se sentindo cada vez mais diminuída perante a presença dele. Por que ela não conseguia confiar?

Sentiu as lágrimas se formando novamente e uma dor apoderando-se de seu ser. A dor de amar. Amar e não conseguir aceitar.

Murmurou num fio de voz:

-Por favor, não me machuque mais. Só me leve para fora. Me tire da sua vida. Essa situação está me matando.

"_If I wink, this can die_

_If I wane, this can die_

_I want you to take me out"_

-Eu não quero te machucar, Lílian. Nunca quis. Por que você sempre viu meus atos como uma tentativa de te machucar, ou te fazer sofrer ou apenas de brincar com você? Nunca te passou pela cabeça que talvez o fato de eu ter me apaixonado por você se devesse a você ser diferente de todas as outras e por isso merecer algo diferente do que elas? Nunca te passou pela cabeça que você é tudo o que eu quero agora? Você diz que essa situação está matando você, mas não pensa em mim. Isso tudo está me deixando louco. Eu morreria agora se pudesse ao menos beijá-la uma vez.

Esperou por uma reação dela, mas ela sequer moveu-se. Então, sem ligar para nada, aproximou-se rapidamente dela e tomou-a nos braços, conseguindo o beijo desejado.

Lílian não teve tempo de avaliar a situação, quando ele a beijou nada mais importou e ela só queria que aquilo nunca mais acabasse.

Ele era carinhoso, bem diferente do que a imaginação dela se permitiu pensar. Ele era maravilhoso, então, por que apesar daquilo ela não consegui aceitá-lo?

Enquanto seus pensamentos invadiam sua mente, ela permanecia beijando-o, não queria deixá-lo. Não queria que ele a soltasse...

Tiago ficou surpreso quando ela correspondeu ao beijo e não pode deixar de mantê-la em seus braços. Aquilo era tão bom... Por que ela lutava contra aquilo?

Afastou-a de si, meio a contragosto, e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes que tanto admirava, preparou-se então para dirigir-lhe as últimas palavras daquela noite.

"_If I move, this could die_

_If I move, this could die_

_Come on, take me out"_

-Vê, Lily, não é ruim. É bom e pode ficar ainda melhor. Eu senti que a garota por quem me apaixonei ainda está ai dentro, deixe que ela saia. Deixe que ela venha para mim.

-Eu não posso Tiago... – ela falou com dor.

-Por que não, Lily? Por que não dar uma chance? Por que não arriscar?

-Por que eu tenho medo. Medo de acabar como todas as outras! Que você me faça sofrer e me arrepender de ter tentado.

-Eu nunca faria isso com você. É tão difícil entender que eu amo você? – ele perguntou correndo a mão pela extensão da face dela e secando as lágrimas.

-É. É difícil, Tiago. Eu não consigo me desvincular da imagem que eu tenho de você.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, era o fim então.

-Eu vou falar pela última vez. Ainda há tempo para isso mudar. Você tem até o dia da partida. Se eu partir daqui sem você, vai ser para sempre. Eu também não posso ficar me iludindo.

"_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you"_

As palavras dele penetraram fundo na alma dela, que se deixou cair no sofá enquanto o via se preparar para subir as escadas.

Ela o estava perdendo. Iria perder o que mais queria? Por quê?

Ela podia tê-lo. Então, por que insistia em perdê-lo? Era loucura. Ela o queria, o queria para si, para todos os momentos, bons e ruins.

Queria mais beijos daqueles, queria bons momentos, queria uma vida de novo.

Ergueu-se rapidamente e chamou, quando ele estava em frente à escada:

-Tiago!

Ele se virou para encará-la e no momento seguinte a teve em seus braços. Lílian havia corrido até ele e se atirou nos braços do rapaz. Logo, estavam se beijando mais uma vez.

Não precisavam de explicações, sabiam que o amor havia vencido. Lílian murmurou, quando o beijo foi finalizado.

-Prometa que você vai fazer tudo o que me disse.

-Eu prometo, Lily. Desde que você prometa que não vai me deixar.

-Eu não quero deixá-lo. Eu não quero mais teimosia. Eu quero é mais disso. – ela concluiu, tomando a iniciativa para começar outro beijo.

N/A: Mais uma song. Espero que tenha ficado tão boa quando Manhã de Domingo.

Agradecimentos: Babi Evans e Gween Black, pela betagem.

Dedicatória: Pra pessoa que me inspirou a Lily nessa fic. E que segundo nossas conversas, eu incorporei pra escrever. Lu, essa é pra você.

Beijos pra todo mundo que ler e comentar.


End file.
